The Brave and the Meek
by Bloody.Desert.Rose.13
Summary: Adrian Caparzo doesn't die and he meets a young woman who he feels he needs to protect with his life. Rated M for violence and mabey some sex I dont know yet. CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! It is short but it's a start for my long break. Hints on what I should do on 5
1. Introduction

Name- Leale(Loyal) Libellula(Dragonfly) Gianna(god is gracious)

Age- 21

Hair color and cut- Dark auburn in color that's a very dark maroon in the light. Has long and wavy hair that goes down till about a little lower than the middle of the back, at times it's a bit curly and wild.

Eyes- Start out as a honeysuckle brown at the pupil then slowly turn into a light emerald green.

Body- Curves in the right places but rather petite. Has a very light tan that's barely noticeable. 

Attitude- Very shy and timid but gains confidence around people she trusts. Very meek and scared easily and has not a bit of cruelness in her soul. Kind and protective around people she loves and cares for, would give her own life for them. 

Origin- Pure Italian

Name- Caparzo Adrian

Age-25

The rest you should know!

* * *

1- meek: very submissive and quiet


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Author: Hey just a little side note before we get to reading! Adrian doesn't die but he does get shot just not by that bastardous sniper! I will never kill Vin! NEVER! Though I will kill those other guys if I want! This starts a little after they kill the sniper!

One more thing stuff in these _(...blah...) _are translations and I dont know if its totally correct cuz I got this stuff off of a translator.

* * *

"Stay alert men. There might be more of these fuckin' Nazis around. So don't think we're outta tha clear!" Captain Miller ordered. Just as the squad was passing they heard, and a few saw out of the corner out of their eye, rubble shifting. 

"Who's there?" Pvt. Jackson demanded forcibly. No one came out but they saw the rubble shift more so he fired a warning shot. They heard something that sounded like a whimper. Then saw wild, somewhat curly, auburn hair start to rise from the rubble until they saw brownish green eyes, just barely peaking out from the hill of rubble and dirt. 

"Per cortesìa fare non sparare!_(please do not shoot!)_" Came a small and very frightened female voice. Capt. Miller signaled for the men to lower their weapons a little.

"Upham,(A/N: I think thats the translator Im not sure) you know what she said?" Capt. Miller ask.

"U-um, not exactly sir, she's speaking Italian. But I think she said something around the lines of 'please don't shoot'." Looking back at the girl again anybody, even though only just her eyes and up is visible, could clearly see she's scared as hell and was shaking harshly. Pity entered the men's eyes and they softened some. Lowering their weapons more to show they were no threat as of now. 

"Hey, hey...It's alright, we're not gunna hurt ya." Pvt. Caparzo said softly slowly inching towards her. Once he got to the edge of the mound he stopped and held out his hand slowly. "Come here, it's alright..." 

"Siete te tedesco?_(are you German?)_" She asked quietly, looking up at him with frightened brown green eyes. Caparzo looked back at Upham while silently asking him what she said.

"Uh, 'are you German'. Is what she asked." Caparzo shook his head no. 

"I," He pointed to him self while he shook his head, "No tedesco. I'm American."

"Am-mericano?" She asked her voice seemed to grow a bit louder but not much and her eyes seemed to lessen in fear. Caparzo nodded his head. 

"What are you," He pointed at her, "doing here?" He swung his arms around a bit and then pointed to the ground to show his point. But it seemed to get the point across and seemed to be a very touchy subject with her. Her eyes had glazed over and the bitter, salty liquid over flowed her eye lids causing rivers to streak down her face. "Fuck." He swore. 

"Shit, Caparzo! What did you do ta the poor girl?" Jackson asked. 

"I didn't do nothin'! I just asked why she was here! I mean for gods sake we're in Germany not in Italy! Why would she talk in Italian if she was in Germany?" 

"M-mabey she was taken here against her will. I mean I heard that some of the German soldiers were pigs and kidnapped young women from towns for their own needs." Wade suggested. Caparzo looked back at her to see she was looking down so only the top of her head was showing. Just as Caparzo was going to apologize to her there was a gun shot just barely missing Mellish's foot making debry fly up from where the bullet hit the ground. 

"Sniper! Take cover!" Captain Miller ordered. They scattered behind mounds of debry but still stayed close to the rest of the squad. Caparzo and Wade hid behind the same mound as the girl who had heard the bullet fire and tried to flea the scene but Caparzo held her down.

"Lasciare andare! _(Let go!)_" She yelled as she struggled from his muscled grip.

"Calm down! If I let you go you'll get shot!" He whispered harshly. She seemed to understand and settled down a bit but still shook from the fear she felt. She heard another shot but it sounded like it came _from _her left.

"Sniper's dead!" Someone called out. Caparzo slowly got of her and finally saw how small she really was and realize she wouldn't be able to defend herself against a German Nazi even if her life depended on it. Which it probably would. He helped her stand up. 

"Hey, what do we do with her?" One of the men called out. The Captain looked at her with an analyzing stare and seemed to realize the same thing Adrian had. She wouldn't stand a fighting chance.

"Let's take her to the nearest camp." He ordered.

* * *

Author: Hey yeah I know they go to that camp with the wrong Pvt. Ryan and stuff but let's pretend they already did that and are going to that camp where the plane crashed and met that guy that had his ear blown off, by the way that was funny as HELL!

* * *

"Upham, tell her we're bringin' her to tha camp." The capt. ordered.

"A-alright, but I'm a bit rusty on it." he explained " Um-m, Signorina, noi siete andando in un goccia punta. Cosi voi f-volli sua sicuramente là._(Miss, we are going to a drop point. So you will be safe there.)_" Upham said.

" Perché? Me volei soltanto venni negli il strada!_?(Why? I would just get in the way!)_" She explained rather quickly and rushed, all the while shaking her head. 

"Upham what did she say?" Captain asked in his stern flat voice, but still looking straight at her.

"Uh, 'Why? I would get in the way' something along those lines." 

"Me magari piove causare uno di vostro morti! O uno di vostro mi ci vorrebbe venni ferito non serve a niente provare in proteggere mi! _(I could cause one of your deaths! Or one of you would get hurt trying to protect me!)_"

" 'I could cause one of your deaths. One of you could get hurt trying to protect me.' " 

"Tell her she has nothin to worry about. We can handle the Germans." Horvath stated.

"Signorina, noi può servire il tedesco. Stiamo vuole in rischio nostra vive per facoltativo innocente. _(Miss, we can handle the Germans. We're willing to risk our lives for any innocent.)_" She hesitated for a moment but then nodded shyly.

"Sì..._(yes)_" 

"All right, let's move out!" Capt. Miller shouted. They started to continue down the road towards the exit of the small town. The girl hesitated but followed them but stayed in the back of the squad. Caparzo glanced back curiously and slowed down his pace so he was walking next to her.

"Hey," She jumped at his voice, "What's your name?" She looked back at him with eyes that said they were deep in thought.

"...I a-am Gianna..." She said quietly, he grinned.

"That's a pretty name. Mines Adrian, Adrian Caparzo. It's nice to meet ya, Gianna." He said while holding his hand out. She looked at it hesitantly but shook it non the less. "Can you speak any English?" She looked at him for a moment with calculating eyes then said,

"Y-yes, but I h-ha-avn't talk-ked in it-t fo-or a long t-ie-me..." 

"I know a little Italian but not that much. I come from an Italian family." He said nodding. She gave him a small smile which he quickly returned.


	3. The Warmness and Fuzzyness

Recap: "...I a-am Gianna..." She said quietly, he grinned.

"That's a pretty name. Mines Adrian, Adrian Caparzo. It's nice to meet ya, Gianna." He said while holding his hand out. She looked at it hesitantly but shook it non the less. "Can you speak any English?" She looked at him for a moment with calculating eyes then said,

"Y-yes, but I h-ha-avn't talk-ked in it-t fo-or a long t-ie-me..."

"I know a little Italian but not that much. I come from an Italian family." He said nodding. She gave him a small smile which he quickly returned. :End:

A few hours has passed and the team and the Italian girl is now on the dirt road that lead to the U.S. camp.

"Hey Gianna, you got a last name?!" Jackson asked/called back while slowly falling behind till he was on the other side of the Italian. She nodded,

"Leale..." The auburn haired beauty murmured.

"How old are ya?"

"Twenty-one..." Both Caparzo, Jackson, and the eavesdropping soldiers' eyes widened in suprise.

"Really?! Ya don't look like you're in your twenties. Ya look in your middle-ish teens, maybe a little older..." The medic piped everyones' thoughts. Gianna blushed and looked down. The men grinned at her shyness.

"Hey, nothin' to be ashamed about. You're lucky really, cuz think about it. When you get old and you're ah hundred or somethin' you'll look only about, what? Ninety?" Jackson grinned and smacked her playfully on the back but accidentally hit her too hard and almost knocked her down if it wasn't for Adrian catching her.

"Hellz wrong with you Jackson?! You just go and smack a girl! Specially one her size, idiot!" Mellish hit Jackson upside the head.

"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean ta hit her that hard! My bad!" Jackson apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"E' va bene. Sono usato a lo, perché di nazisti..._(It's alright. I'm used to it, because of the Nazis...)_" She lowered her eyes to the ground as she came to her second sentence. The squad's grips on their guns tightened at the word 'Nazisti' and all got the gist that she had been through worse than what Jackson had done.

"Let's keep going men!" Captain Miller ordered. Wade cleared his throat-

"And woman, sir." Miller gave him a look, while the rest of the men snickered. Adrian softly patted Gianna's back and lead her more inside the group of armed men, she gave him a shy glance and smile which resulted in him grinning a chesire cat grin. Gianna blushed hottly(no not that kind of 'Hawt' I mean she's REALLY RED). They walked on the dirt path for what seemed like hours until they reached the check point. They looked around at the amount of people coming in and the amount already there and injured.

"Wade, help the others with the injured. Everybody else lets go see if we can find Pvt. Ryan." Capt. Miller ordered. Wade hesitated, and then asked-

"What about Miss Leale?" Captain Miller glanced at her,

"Caparzo. Take her to the resting areas, she seems more comfortable with you." Miller ordered.

"Yes, sir. Come on Gianna." The auburn haired woman hesitated for a moment, but with a tug on the arm of reassurance from Adrian she went timidly along. Both walked around a little before finding directions for resting areas. Entering the tent they found it filled with only two people, an old woman and old man, on the far side of the tent. "Go lay down and get some rest, Gianna." She yet again hesitated and gave him a look that said _'I don't want to be alone.'_His eyes softened a bit; he nudged her in the back a little until she got to a sleeping mat. Adrian then sat her down softly and sat by her, he then made her lay down with her head on his lap as a pillow and his ugly army blankets covering her small form. "Sleep, Gianna..." The way he murmured her name in his deep handsome voice made her eyes flutter shut and her body curl up to his intoxicating warmth.

* * *

Rose: Doesn't that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside?! Ratings and comments appreciated, dont care if its good, bad, or advice! I want it!!


	4. The waking short but a start

Recap: "Yes, sir. Come on Gianna." The auburn haired woman hesitated for a moment, but with a tug on the arm of reassurance from Adrian she went timidly along. Both walked around a little before finding directions for resting areas. Entering the tent they found it filled with only two people, an old woman and old man, on the far side of the tent. "Go lay down and get some rest, Gianna." She yet again hesitated and gave him a look that said _'I don't want to be alone.'_ His eyes softened a bit; he nudged her in the back a little until she got to a sleeping mat. Adrian then sat her down softly and sat by her, he then made her lay down with her head on his lap as a pillow and his ugly army blankets covering her small form. "Sleep, Gianna..." The way he murmured her name in his deep handsome voice made her eyes flutter shut and her body curl up to his intoxicating warmth :END

Adrian watched her sleep in peace which, Adrian thought, must have been a first in many nights counting on the dark circles surrounding her eyes. He smoothed out her naturally curly hair and moved the strands out of her face. Just then Miller walked in.

"Adrian, I want you to get some rest. But be on your guard in case of attack, understand me soldier?"

"Yes, sir." Adrian saluted as the captain left. He lifted Gianna up and let himself slide down beneath her then let her lay on top of him. She curled up around his side with her head on his chest. Adrian let his eyes flutter close and drift off to sleep; subconsciously bringing Gianna closer to his body and burying his face into her auburn hair.

Slowly the woman stirred to the sound of shuffling feet and orders being made. Opening her strange and rare colored eyes, she felt comfortable on the warm pillow that was a strange mix of hardness and softness, it was hard to interpret which. She slowly looked up with sleepy eyes to see the kind and muscular soldier that had protected her and instantly looked down with a heavy blush that covered her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. Gianna then settled herself comfortably on Adrian and let herself slip into a blissful sleep with her cheeks colored a dark pinkish red.

But unknown to her Adrian was already awake and was looking at her with his chocolate eyes barely open as to not give his consciousness away. He almost grinned, but kept it down so he didn't scare or embarrass her to death; though he let loose a wide goofy smile when she settled her self into a nap. The young soldier had found her to be so adorable and so innocent in this time and circumstance that it was surprising to him that only the bastard Nazis have tried to take advantage of her.


End file.
